Christina Aguilera album
Christina Aguilera is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter and actress Christina Aguilera, released on August 24, 1999 by RCA Records. Singles "Genie in a Bottle" was the first single of the album, released on June 22, 1999. The song received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who commended the song for being pleasant, sweet, the album's best moment and her signature track. It became one of Aguilera's highest charting singles, getting certified platinum by the RIAA. The song became an overnight hit, making it Aguilera's first number one single. It topped the charts for five weeks straight on Billboard Hot 100 due to strong physical CD sales and airplay, having the longest stay at number one that year. The single made airplay history, becoming one of the most successful airplay-only singles and topped the charts weeks before an accompanying music video was made. It also topped the charts of eight countries, while it charted within the top five in every country it was released in. Its music video was a success, becoming a staple on MTV's Total Request Live with Aguilera enjoying some fun and sexual tension at a beach bonfire.51 The song received a Grammy Nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. A version of the song in Spanish entitled "Genio Atrapado" was recorded and included in some editions of Christina Aguilera and later on her Spanish-language album, Mi Reflejo and peaked at number 13 on the Billboard Hot Latin Songs chart. It also received a Latin Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 1st Latin Grammy Awards. "What a Girl Wants" was the second single from the album. Instead of the slower version, Aguilera insisted that a more upbeat mix, with an R&Bedge, needed to be created to be released as a single. Released on October 29, 1999 to radio stations, the song received positive reviews from critics, with most praising her vocals in the track, comparing to those of Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. "What a Girl Wants" peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 on January 15, 2000 for two weeks, ending the chart reign of Santana's "Smooth" and becoming Aguilera's second number-one single. The single also topped the New Zealand and Spanish charts, while also peaking at number three in the UK, at number five in Australia and reached the top-twenty in most countries it charted. The song was nominated for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 43rd Grammy Awards held on February 21, 2001. A Spanish version entitled "Una Mujer" was also made and included on Mi Reflejo. A Spanish version entitled "Una Mujer" was also made and included on Mi Reflejo. A Spanish version entitled "Una Mujer" was also made and included on Mi Reflejo. A Spanish version entitled "Una Mujer" was also made and included on Mi Reflejo. A Spanish version entitled "Una Mujer" was also made and included on Mi Reflejo. Track Listing Performers * Christina Aguilera - lead vocals (12/12 songs) Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Christina Aguilera's Albums Category:Christina Aguilera Album